Athena's guide to wisdom and stuff
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: " DUDE! Read the last pamplets? I found out so much information!" " YEAH! Like than Anti-Ares war! I found out so much stuff about love!" Guy walks up. " THERE'S A NEW ONE! BY ATHENA!" " Wow! Yeah, cause we all know we get actual information out of these pamplets."... " Pfft."


**You. Guys. Are. Awesome! I have four questions that can be turned into funny stuff. And one that if you envision it in your mind, it'll crack you up. **

**Enjoy so you can read!**

**I own nothing. **

**Athena's guide to wisdom, smarts, crafts, and stuff. **

_**So you want to know about ' stuff'...**_

One, stuff isn't supposed to be in here. It's supposed to be... something.

_**Is the smartest goddess of them all not knowing anything?**_

What? How dare you! I HATE not knowing! I am the smartest, do not dethrone me!

Ares: You know, even though I'm fighting in the ' Anti-Ares' war, this thing still amuses me.

GET OUT!

_**Let's cut to the chase. Haha. Chase...**_

What? Is something amusing?

_**Well, you know... Annabeth.**_

Annabeth what? Is she hurt? If she's hurt, Gods help me, I'll-

_**NO, NO! I mean, her last name's Chase.**_

Oh. * Clears throat*. Ok, as you were saying?

_**We both know that we end off track. But, let's have some wisdom learned while we're at it.**_

Ok. What do you want to know.

_**Can I name a online crafts store after you? ( Courtesy of .h8.)**_

Sure. I love when people name stuff after me. But use my full name.

_**Full name?**_

Pallas Athena.

_**What?**_

PALLAS ATHENA! I DEFEATED PALLAS! TWICE!

_**Ok...next question. Why do you hate Poseidon so much? Does that the fact that your daughter and his son change your feelings towards him? ( Courtesy of The True Sam Winchester). **_

1) You know the story of Poseidon and Medusa. Let's just say they did things that I don't do in _my_ sacred temple so many times. That is disrespectful. Do I go and do those things in Poseidon's sacred temple? No, that's why I'm a virgin.

2) Percy is different from his father. He has saved me and my family. He is an honorable hero and I owe him to not disrupt his dating life with my daughter. But, if he hurts Annabeth, I **will** kill him.

_**Ok... what does that have to do with my question?**_

Poseidon is very different. If he even steps foot in something that I own, I will-

_**I asked if your feelings changed towards him.**_

Does it look like my feelings changed?

_**Point taken. You turned Arachne into a spider for being better than-? (Courtesy of The True Sam Winchester). **_

It is not who she was better than, it was who she _said_ she was better than.

_**Oh, ok. So... who was she better than? **_

ME! ME, ME, ME, ME! We had a weaving contest and she weaved a ... thingy... of the gods being fools.

_*** Laughs* The smart Athena said ' Thingy'?**_

SHUTUP OR GET OUT!

_**Awwww! But my questions aren't finished. **_

Fine. Hurry up.

_**K K. What do you think the discovery of the particle that moves faster than the speed of light means for modern science, and how soon do you think we can discover the new laws of physics since the other ones have been undetermined? ( Courtesy of Savannah (Guest))**_

Finally! A smart question! Uh... I think that means really fast cars, more deaths, and the world eventually killing itself. That new laws of physics: I-

Apollo: Here's what I say about physics. Without that, people would be able to do the moonwalk upside down. Period.

SHUTUP! Who was asking you! Anyways, that depends on how much time the scientists put into their reaserch and the funds they get. Then, all those idiots are messing up with their calculations. My teacher once told me-

Ares: B-O-R-I-N-G!

GET OUT BEFORE I FEED YOU TO THE ANTI-ARES! Anyways, my teacher-

_**The great and mighty Athena had a teacher? LOL!**_

What? We all need a teacher.

_**Yeah but you're the Goddess of Wisdom. You do sumthin' 'bout it.**_

... What? First off, improper grammar, and then-

_**Are you going to tell me about your teacher or what?**_

I guess. My teascher once said, " Check over your scientific calculations about the quantium physics-"

_**I don't want to hear about your stankin' teacher. NEXT QUESTION!**_

* Eye twitches* * Whispers dangerously low* That was my Mother you're insulting.

_**Don't care. NEXXT!**_

I'll-! You know what? Let me keep this cool. Next question.

_**You were born from the split skull of Zeus. Gross. Comments?( Courtesy of The True Sam Winchester). **_

I wouldn't call it gross, as I lived until my 20th birthday in his head. I guess I got used to it. I mean, it's not like I came out with brains all over me.

_**True. Ok, So what do I do to recieve a blessing from you. ( Courtesy of The True Sam Winchester). **_

Anything smart. Like break up Percy and Annabeth.

_**HEY! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! They are toooo cute!**_

Yeah... no. Break them up and you'll get my blessing.

_**Ok, but I have a ton more questions. They'll annoy the hell out of you too. **_

Damn you!

_**OHHH! I'm telling Zeus! Athena said a bad word!**_

W-w-what? No! Don't tell Daddy!

Ares: Looks like Ath's found her match.

_**Ares's speaks the truth. Wait a minute, hold on... I FOUND HIM EVERYBODY! ARES IS RIGHT HIM!**_

Ares: Damn you-

Hermes: Ares, Zeus says to get out of Athena's pamplet before he kills you by letting the Anti-Ares' get you.

Ares: Da-

Hermes: GO!

Finally!

_**Aw. Too bad. Anyways, do you like Percabeth. ( Courtesy of K.a. .)**_

... Maybe...kinda...no!

_**You need to stop Hatin'. So, how can an average mortal see through the mist?( Courtesy of wats happening).**_

Hmm... first, the mortal must have good eyesight. But, if you want, you can know the truth. If you have glasses, just fly to Chicago ( watch out for all the wanna be thugs) and go to Madea. She sells " See through the mist" contacts. Then, the mortal must know the difference from fiction to reality. Oh, and if you're not born that way, you have to get a blessing from a god

( perferably Apollo, because most mortals with good eyesight _can_ see through the mist at an early age, but they look at the sun and mess up their eyes, therefore destroying their ability to see the mist).

_**Last question. How do you feel about ' Pothena'? ( Courtesy of WritingIsMyLife426)**_

... What...?

_**' Pothena'. Poseidon and Athena. **_

... WHY YOU LITTLE GODS DAMN MORTALS! I'LL FU-

Hermes: This pamplet has met an incoveince. Please put this down, walk away, and pretend you don't know about the gods.

**Ha! You guys crack me up! This was fun, but I had to put on my Smart look. It was hard. Oh well.**

**Up next: ARTEMIS! Send out questions 'cuz this one is gonna be funny.**


End file.
